<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enjoying The Silence by annella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468071">Enjoying The Silence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/annella/pseuds/annella'>annella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breathplay, First Kiss, M/M, New Relationship, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, The breathplay is only mild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:43:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/annella/pseuds/annella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Rufus' twentieth birthday: meant to be a celebration for him, but as always, it's all about who can suck up to his father more. He leaves with Tseng, who takes him out to the edge of Midgar for some peace and quiet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rufus Shinra/Tseng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Enjoying The Silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The party was, by all accounts, a great success. All of Midgar’s most important people were there, a veritable who’s who of the upper crust. Rufus had spent the evening surrounded by beautiful rich people, all desperate to show the President just how much they supported him. The fact that they were there to celebrate Rufus’ twentieth birthday was just an aside, an excuse for them to fawn over the President and wave some platitudes Rufus’ way.</p>
<p>If he’d had the choice, he would have spent the evening drinking himself to unconsciousness in his apartment, alone. He sipped his drink and glanced around the room, a smile pasted to his face. He took in the shimmering, opulent decor, the glittering lights, the whirl of music and dancing enough to make his head spin. Rising to his feet, he was surprised to find himself unsteady. </p>
<p>A hand was on his arm immediately, supporting him as his knees almost gave out. "Do you need help, sir?" a low voice murmured.</p>
<p>"I’m fine," Rufus said, turning to Tseng.</p>
<p>Tseng’s brows furrowed slightly, and he put his other hand on Rufus’ shoulder. "Sir—"</p>
<p>Rufus pursed his lips. No one was paying him any attention; if he left now, his absence would likely go unnoticed for quite some time. "Take me home, Tseng," he said, leaning in to whisper the words directly in Tseng’s ear over the din of the music.</p>
<p>His bodyguard was nothing if not efficient at extracting Rufus from dangerous situations, so helping him escape a party was nothing. Tseng spoke briefly to another of the Turks lurking around on his radio, and less than a minute later, there was a loud <em>crash</em> from the other side of the ballroom and every head turned to see what the noise was. </p>
<p>Rufus was out of the room in seconds, Tseng’s hand resting against his back to guide him through the people, and he heaved a sigh of relief once they were safely in an elevator. Tseng was about to press the button for the upper levels, where Rufus’ apartment was, but Rufus stopped him with a touch to his arm.</p>
<p>"Rufus?"</p>
<p>Rufus shook his head. "Change of plans," he said. "Head to the basement. We’ll take a car." Tseng simply nodded, swiping his pass for the lower level.</p>
<p>The trip from the top of the tower was taken in silence. Rufus leaned against the wall of the elevator, feeling his head become clearer by the moment, the further he was from the noise and the crowds. Tseng stood silently, his hands clasped behind his back, his presence calming and comforting. He was one of the only dependable constants in Rufus’ life. They’d known each other for five years now, from the time Tseng was a fresh-faced new Turk, assigned as bodyguard to the President’s son. It had been a fraught relationship to start with. </p>
<p>But now he knew he could trust Tseng implicitly. He may technically work for Rufus’ father, but he was Rufus’ man through and through. </p>
<p>Rufus had been half in love with him for years, completely in love with him for the past few months. He was sure Tseng knew; nothing got past this man. Not that it would ever come to anything: Tseng was a professional through and through, and even if he did feel the same way, he would not step over that line.</p>
<p>"Where to?" Tseng asked as Rufus climbed into the passenger seat of the sleek black car. </p>
<p>"The new expressway being built towards the edge of Sector Two," Rufus said. "I imagine it commands a decent view right on the edge."</p>
<p>Tseng nodded, and started the engine.</p>
<p>The streets of Midgar were still busy, even this late at night. Tseng navigated the traffic with an expert hand, passing through main roads and cutting through back streets until they were headed out onto the unfinished expressway. There were barriers, of course, but Tseng simply flashed his pass and they were waved through. </p>
<p>Eventually the car rumbled to a stop right at the end of the road. Ahead of them was simply darkness, with only the occasional tiny pinprick of light indicating human life out there in the wasteland. Rufus climbed out of the car, feeling a lot steadier on his feet, and breathed deep of the air. It was fresher out here, crisp and bright, a contrast to the mako-tinged air closer to the centre of the city. It was also silent, and Rufus sat down on the edge of the road, his feet dangling over the drop, and closed his eyes.</p>
<p>He felt more than heard Tseng sit down on his left. He was closer than he would ordinarily be in public, his thigh pressed up against Rufus’, and Rufus glanced at him. His eyes widened; Tseng had removed his suit jacket and rolled his shirtsleeves up to his elbows, exposing his muscular forearms. He was still wearing the holster for his guns, the black harness strapped across his chest and shoulders, and Rufus bit his lip. Was Tseng trying to kill him? His gaze travelled across Tseng’s body, taking in the black leather gloves, the crisp white shirt, the slightly loosened tie, the cascade of black hair falling down his back.</p>
<p>He took a deep breath. "Good party."</p>
<p>Tseng shrugged. "They all start to feel the same," he said, a wry amusement in his voice. "Even for such an auspicious occasion, it was the same people, the same outfits, the same entertainment. And almost none of them were there to celebrate your birthday." He sounded almost angry at that last part, and Rufus felt a spark of warmth at the realisation that Tseng was offended on his behalf.</p>
<p>Rufus nodded. "Happy fucking birthday to me." He sighed, and leaned a little closer to Tseng. To his surprise, Tseng leaned back, shifting his weight to allow Rufus’ head to fall on his shoulder.</p>
<p>They sat in silence, looking out over the plains. This far from the lights of the city, there were stars visible, twinkling in the pollution being pumped out of the reactors.</p>
<p>Eventually, Tseng cleared his throat. "There is some whiskey in the car," he said, his voice low and thrumming in Rufus’ ears. "Shall I get it?"</p>
<p>Rufus let out a sharp bark of laughter. "You never drink with me." He’d offered, many times.</p>
<p>"Well," Tseng said, "it’s a special occasion." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The whiskey was good, a high-quality label from Junon. Rufus clinked his glass with Tseng’s and knocked it back in one go, watching as Tseng sipped his more slowly. His gaze caught on Tseng’s hands, still covered by black leather gloves, and he had a sudden, vivid image of those gloved hands touching him. It was so overpowering, so intense, that he quickly grabbed the bottle and poured himself another measure. Tseng glanced at him, an eyebrow raised as he raised the glass to his lips again, and once more Rufus was assailed with a fantasy of touching Tseng’s lips, of drawing him close and licking the whiskey out of his mouth.</p>
<p>He turned away, not wanting to do anything stupid. "Did you have fun tonight?" he asked foolishly.</p>
<p>Tseng chuckled. God, this man’s voice was going to be the death of him. He was already aroused simply from the alcohol he’d drunk and then having Tseng so close to him.</p>
<p>"To be honest, Rufus, I would have preferred to just share a private drink with you."</p>
<p>Rufus raised his glass, and Tseng gave him a crooked smile. He shifted closer, leaning against Rufus, his hair falling forward, and Rufus barely dared to breathe—was this Tseng’s way of flirting with him? As he considered it, Tseng stretched his arm behind Rufus, his palm on the ground and the length of his arm supporting Rufus’ back.</p>
<p>Rufus' breath caught. Tseng's hand was right next to his, his thumb just touching the edge of his hand. Rufus moved his pinky finger, just the slightest shift, and pressed it against Tseng's thumb, feeling the soft leather of his glove against his bare skin. </p>
<p>How could such a simple, small touch have his heart racing like this? He lifted his hand slightly, just enough to slide onto Tseng's, lacing their fingers together. The heat of Tseng's hand bled through to Rufus', the small square of bare skin on the back of his hand burning like a brand into Rufus' palm. </p>
<p>This wasn’t the first time they had touched, not by a long shot: as Rufus’ bodyguard, Tseng had had all manner of reason to put his hands on his charge in the name of duty. But deliberate touches were something else, something that they had avoided.</p>
<p>He heard a quiet, sudden intake of breath from Tseng, and he curled his thumb under his palm to stroke that skin which his glove didn't cover. Tseng was definitely breathing faster now, and Rufus closed his eyes, wanting to drown in the sensation. </p>
<p>Rufus had had his fair share of sexual partners over the past couple of years, and yet he could not recall ever feeling such a sense of intimacy, such intensity. He leaned back into Tseng's arm, into Tseng’s body, and tilted his head so his mouth was almost touching his neck. That long, slender neck, with beautifully smooth, kissable skin. From this close, he could smell Tseng’s cologne, a soft hint of bergamot and leather, and he felt his heartbeat speed up.</p>
<p>"Rufus," Tseng breathed, and Rufus pressed his mouth against Tseng’s neck, kissing the warm skin, feeling his pulse jump</p>
<p>"Tell me no and I’ll stop," Rufus replied, the words murmured into Tseng’s ear.</p>
<p>Tseng turned into him and placed his other hand on Rufus' shoulder. No words were necessary as he leaned close and brushed a soft kiss across Rufus’ lips, tantalising and brief, but enough to spark a surge of lightning that coursed through Rufus’ body.</p>
<p>In all the years he had known him, Rufus had never seen Tseng lose his composure. Even when he quite literally took a bullet for Rufus, diving in front of an insurgent who had crashed a charity ball, Tseng had been stoic and calm, albeit with gritted teeth. He smiled but rarely, laughed even more rarely, and had not once been anything less than immaculately put together in Rufus' presence.  </p>
<p>Rufus desperately wanted to change that. </p>
<p>He slid a hand up into Tseng's hair—that beautiful, silky hair, spilling down the back of his white shirt in a black curtain. For years he'd been itching to touch it, to reach out and caress it, see what it felt like. It was as soft as he'd always imagined, smooth and heavy against his hand, and he combed through the length of it gently, letting the strands slip through his fingers like water. Tseng let out a tiny gasp, barely audible, and pressed his forehead against Rufus'. </p>
<p>"Tseng—"</p>
<p>Tseng's hand shifted to cup his face. The leather was smooth and warm against his skin, and Rufus let out a soft whimper as Tseng caressed his neck and shifted lower, dragging down Rufus' chest. </p>
<p>"Tseng—god, I want—"</p>
<p>"What do you want?" Their mouths were barely apart, and Rufus could feel Tseng's breath on his face. </p>
<p>
  <em>"You." </em>
</p>
<p>Tseng let out a shuddering breath and kissed Rufus again, harder this time, not letting up. Rufus let his mouth fall open as Tseng delicately slipped his tongue inside, tasting of whiskey and lemon. </p>
<p>He realised with a start that Tseng was trembling. Just the slightest shiver, but enough to make Rufus pull back for a moment. </p>
<p>"Is this okay?" he asked, cupping Tseng's cheek and looking into his eyes. He loved Tseng's eyes, the colour, the shape, how penetrating his gaze could be. But he'd never seen them this heated, and it came to him all of a sudden that Tseng wasn't shaking with cold, or nerves—he was shaking with <em>need.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p>
<p>He sat back, his hand still touching Tseng's face, and ran his thumb over his lips. Tseng, his gaze locked on Rufus', opened his mouth and caught Rufus' thumb between his teeth. </p>
<p>"Tell me you want this," Rufus growled. "Tell me you aren’t just letting me do this because I’m your boss."</p>
<p>Tseng’s eyes widened momentarily, then narrowed. He took hold of Rufus’ hand and kissed his fingertips before sliding his mouth over his index finger. Rufus bit his lip as Tseng swirled his tongue around the tip before <em>fellating</em> it, his eyes locked on Rufus’. </p>
<p>There was a slick <em>pop</em> as Tseng tightened his lips around Rufus’ finger and slid it out of his mouth. "What do <em>you</em> think?" he said.</p>
<p>Rufus grabbed him by his holster and pulled him onto his lap, falling backwards to the hard tarmac with Tseng on top of him. Their mouths collided, hard and clumsy, before Rufus tilted his head to line them up, and then—</p>
<p>Tseng moaned, a rough, heartfelt sound, a sound Rufus had never heard him make before. It thrummed deep in his chest, echoes washing over Rufus’ body and making warmth pool between his legs. He opened his mouth to Tseng’s questing tongue, hot and slick and desperate, as he slid shaking hands down Tseng’s back, through his hair, tracing the shape of his muscles through his shirt, all the way down to his ass, smooth and round in those tight suit pants. </p>
<p>He pulled Tseng hard against him, their hips colliding, and Rufus gasped into Tseng’s mouth when he felt a thick, hard line in his pants. He bucked his hips up, thrusting his own erection against Tseng’s, and they both groaned in unison.</p>
<p>Rufus broke away from the kiss, a hand caressing Tesng’s cheek. His eyes were wide, his face flushed, and his mouth was half-open as he panted, and Rufus wanted nothing more than to see him lose all sense of control. </p>
<p>"Much as I’m into this," Rufus said, a smile curving his lips, "this road is <em>very</em> solid."</p>
<p>Tseng nodded and rolled off him, climbing to his feet and offering Rufus a hand up. "Car?" he asked, and Rufus nodded.</p>
<p>"Car."</p>
<p>The back seat of the company car was incredibly spacious, more than enough room for Tseng to shove Rufus down on the seat and get on top of him. Rufus managed to get a hand between them, roughly stroking down Tseng’s torso before cupping his erection. Tseng huffed, sitting back on Rufus’ thighs, his hair falling forward.</p>
<p>"You like that?" Rufus asked, caressing the hard length through Tseng’s pants. Tseng squirmed, his hips shuddering, and Rufus calmly unbuckled his belt. </p>
<p>"Rufus," Tseng gasped as his hand deftly unzipped his pants and slid inside. He grasped frantically at Rufus’ shoulders as Rufus freed his cock from his underwear, stroking slowly along the shaft. He thought he might pass out from lust as all the blood in his body rushed south to his dick: he had Tseng on his lap, flushed and twitching, sweet gasps and groans coming from his half-open mouth as Rufus ran a loving hand over his cock.</p>
<p>"Gorgeous," Rufus whispered, and Tseng grinned at him, a wicked spark in his eyes. </p>
<p>"Your turn, <em>sir,"</em> he said, his voice rough, and Rufus was only too happy to let Tseng push his coat aside and get his pants open. He was just as hard, and Tseng stroked him once, briefly, leaving Rufus gasping when he pulled his hand away.</p>
<p>"I want your mouth on my cock," he growled, leaning in to kiss Rufus’ ear. "Can you do that for me?"</p>
<p>Rufus’ brain short-circuited, as though he’d been struck by a lightning materia. He nodded sharply, his mouth watering at the thought of finally getting what he’d been craving. He leaned forward, Tseng’s hands tight on his shoulders, and licked a long, firm line up Tseng’s cock. Tseng shuddered, a strained whimper forcing its way out of him, and Rufus grinned as he opened his mouth and swallowed him down.</p>
<p>"You’ve had practice," Tseng huffed, his hips shifting as Rufus swirled his tongue around the head before licking down the shaft. He put a hand on Rufus’ head, making a fist in his hair, the leather of his gloves catching on the strands. "Can you take me all the way in?"</p>
<p>Rufus took a deep breath and did his best to open his throat. Tseng was right; he <em>had</em> had practice. Young men he’d picked up in bars, then taken home and used to hone his skills. Tseng swore loudly when his cock slid down the back of Rufus’ throat, and Rufus held him there as long as he could before pulling back with a gasp. Tears were gathering at the corners of his eyes and Tseng patted his head, his face, running a finger over his mouth.</p>
<p>"Good," he crooned. "Want to try again? Think you can hold me for longer?"</p>
<p>Rufus nodded and cleared his throat. It was easier the second time; he was able to let Tseng fuck his mouth a little, and the sounds he was making were enough to make Rufus want nothing more than for him to come down his throat.</p>
<p>He pulled off again, grinning when Tseng made a disgruntled sound. "Did you want to finish like this?" he asked, his voice rough.</p>
<p>"Hmm. No." Tseng tightened his grip on Rufus’ hair, pulling his head back, and leaned down to kiss him again. "I want to fuck you until you <em>scream,"</em> he hissed. "Turn over and put your hands on the seat."</p>
<p>Where had Tseng been hiding this part of himself? Rufus wasn’t objecting, not even slightly, as the heat in his voice sent shivers through him. All he could do was nod as Tseng slid off his lap, letting Rufus turn around so he was on his knees on the floor of the car, leaning over the back seat. Tseng pressed himself flush up against Rufus’ back, one hand loosely grasping Rufus around the throat. </p>
<p>Rufus’ vision went white and he moaned loudly, his body stiffening and his cock straining.</p>
<p>"Oh, you like that?" Tseng licked a line up his neck to his ear, and Rufus nodded frantically. Tseng hummed approvingly. "Tap me three times if you need me to stop," he murmured, and bit Rufus’ earlobe. His other hand slid down Rufus’ body and took hold of his cock, stroking him firmly until Rufus was gasping and writhing against him. He could feel Tseng’s cock pressed up against his ass, a firm line through his pants, and he almost sobbed in relief when Tseng pushed his pants down below his ass. </p>
<p>There was a pause, and Tseng let go of Rufus’ cock, reaching over to where his suit jacket was lying on the opposite seat. He rummaged in a pocket, and Rufus was surprised to see him produce a small tube of lube.</p>
<p>"Did you—did you have that in your jacket for a reason?" he asked. "Not that I’m complaining."</p>
<p>Tseng chuckled. "I confess, I had hopes of making a move tonight." He kissed Rufus’ neck, his lips grazing over the sensitive skin, and Rufus moaned. Tseng pulled back briefly, and Rufus heard the <em>snick</em> of a bottle opening before that hand was back around his neck, pressing ever so slightly against his windpipe. It was enough to make his cock twitch, drops of precome sliding from the head, and he tried desperately to control his breathing. He wasn’t struggling to breathe, not yet, but the threat was there, sending him into a spiral of lust.</p>
<p>"Good," Tseng murmured. "Now, spread your legs a little—that’s it." He pushed his way between Rufus’ spread thighs, his free hand slipping down between his ass cheeks and gently caressing his entrance. It was slow and sweet, and absolutely <em>not</em> what Rufus wanted.</p>
<p>"Please," he forced out. "I need—need you to fuck me."</p>
<p>Tseng didn’t reply, but he stiffened against Rufus’ back, biting down on his neck. The gentle caress became firmer, and Rufus inhaled sharply when he felt two fingers press into him. Tseng was still wearing his gloves, Rufus realised, and he let out a choked moan. </p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p>"More!"</p>
<p>"Do you want my cock?" Tseng’s voice was soft, warm, the quiet words penetrating deep into Rufus’ haze of desire, and he nodded frantically. His cock was dripping precome all over the expensive leather seats, and sweat was beading on his forehead, starting to run down his temples. </p>
<p>
  <em>"Yes!"</em>
</p>
<p>Tseng let out a quiet, heartfelt curse as he pressed his cock against Rufus’ ass. He pushed in slowly, letting Rufus adjust to the thick length, and once he was fully seated, he held his position while Rufus panted and moaned in front of him. </p>
<p>It was almost too much—to have Tseng behind him, fucking him, his hand on his neck, his mouth on his ear—and Rufus couldn’t even <em>think, </em>he was so worked up. He jerked his hips as best he could, trapped between the seat and Tseng’s body, and without considering it, he dropped one hand to his cock, taking himself in hand.</p>
<p>He only got one stroke before Tseng’s hand around his neck tightened, just a little, just enough to make him whimper.</p>
<p>"Let go," Tseng said in a low voice, and Rufus had no choice but to obey. "That’s good, Rufus."</p>
<p>The words of praise sent waves of warmth through Rufus’ body, expanding out from his heart until his fingers were tingling. Tseng hummed and, without warning, pulled his hips back and slammed into Rufus, who cried out. Sweat was rolling down his face now, dripping off the ends of his hair and dampening his shirt, and all he could do was let out increasingly desperate sounds as Tseng fucked him. </p>
<p>"<em>God, </em>that feels good!" he bit out as Tseng shifted his hips, the new angle resulting in his prostate being thoroughly pounded by Tseng’s cock. His legs were shaking, his heart pounding, his pulse beating hard against Tseng’s hand on his throat, and he could feel his orgasm rapidly approaching, even without a hand on his dick. All he could do was hold on and let Tseng work him over thoroughly.</p>
<p>Tseng’s voice was ragged as he murmured praise and filth into Rufus’ ear, telling him how good he was being, how hot his ass was, how badly Tseng wanted to come in him. He ground his hips against Rufus’ ass, planting messy kisses against the back of his neck, his arm tight around Rufus’ waist. </p>
<p>"Tseng!" Rufus cried out, so close to coming he could almost taste it. "I need—I need—" </p>
<p>Tseng moaned and dropped his hand down to take hold of Rufus’ cock, straining and almost too sensitive. Rufus thrust his hips, back onto Tseng’s cock, forward into his hand, and came all over the seat and Tseng’s glove with a loud cry, Tseng’s name on his lips as he spasmed in his grasp. Tseng wasn’t far behind, only needing a few more thrusts before he was gasping into Rufus’ neck, breath hot and damp as he spent himself inside him.</p>
<p>The windows of the car were steamed up, like they were a pair of teenagers making out at a lookout point, and Rufus let out a strained laugh. Tseng’s harsh breathing echoed in his ears as he relaxed, loosening his hold on Rufus and carefully sliding out of him.</p>
<p>Rufus collapsed forward onto the seat, not caring that he was getting come all over his shirt. He felt Tseng shifting around behind him, finding napkins and gently cleaning them both up.</p>
<p>"Tseng," he mumbled, missing his touch immediately. </p>
<p>"I’m here," Tseng replied, carefully tugging Rufus’ pants back up, helping him put himself back together. They ended up sprawled on the back seat, legs hanging off as they lay wrapped in each other’s arms. Tseng’s face was flushed, a sheen of sweat on his forehead, and he wore a blissful smile. Rufus could get used to seeing him like this.</p>
<p>"Happy birthday to me," Rufus said, laughing softly.</p>
<p>"And to many more," Tseng replied, pulling him in for a kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>for tsengxrufus on twitter :) enjoy!</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/sherribon">follow me on twitter!</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>